Watching the Stars
by shadow6539
Summary: The Lost Hero trio watching the stars. Mostly about Jasper, but with Leo on the side.


**Hey guys, this Shadow6539, and I just wanted to apologize for not publishing anything lately, so as a reward I'm going to give you this first. I would love to have opinions on this, so if you could, at the end just push the review button. Thanks. **

**Oh yeah for future reference I'm probably going to call myself the Dark Phoenix when I address you guys. I'm not changing my username, and no one's using my account. ~ Dark Phoenix :D  
**

Piper had been wanting to do this for months. Ever since she figured out that her memories of Jason were fake, she wanted to make them a reality. This was one of her favorites. But there was a catch. She wasn't sure Jason would go for the idea. She almost backed down.

_Don't stop. This was one of your fake memories. Don't you want to make it a real one?_

Piper couldn't argue with that logic in her head. She kept walking.

Cabin One had always been rather imposing to Piper. When she would visit, Piper always felt cold and uncomfortable. Since Jason "moved in" everyone tried to make it more livable, but to Piper, Cabin One would always be a cold, stone temple. She sensed Jason would always feel the same.

Piper knocked. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

_What's the worst that could happen? _

The door opened, revealing her blonde boyfriend. Jason smiled.

"Hey Piper. What's up?" Piper smiled. She already felt better.

"I was wondering... if you aren't busy, maybe you could... um... watch the stars from the roof of Demeter's cabin with me?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Won't Demeter's kids get mad?"

"We'll keep it a secret."

Jason looked thoughtful for a second. Then he asked something that surprised Piper," Can Leo come too? Leo needs a break from working."

Piper couldn't help but be surprised and happy. Even when getting into trouble, which Jason almost never got into, he was thinking about his friends. "Of course. I'll ask him."

"Thanks. When will it be?"

"I'll come and get you."

Piper started to walk to the cave in the woods that housed the cave Leo loved.

Leo had been with Jason and Piper from the beginning. He offered to create the _Argo II _for the big quest in a few months. Leo didn't come out much, and when he did, it wasn't for very long. Piper agreed with Jason, he needed a break.

Piper stood next to that familiar cliff face. She knocked. Piper always felt weird knocking on a rock, even if she knew what was behind it. The huge door opened, revealing Leo's workshop.

"Leo? Are you here?" Piper asked timidly.

"Piper? Is that you? Be with you in a sec," Leo came rushing over, his hair a rat's nest, and his red. He looked like he hadn't slept in long time.

"Leo, you look terrible."

Leo rolled his eyes. "If you came here just to say that Beauty Queen, I have stuff to do."

"Well, I decided that you need a break. Jason did too."

"Piper I-"

"I wasn't really asking, if you know what I mean, and you better be there. Meet me at my cabin at sunset, and don't be late." Piper turned and started to leave.

"Pipes, you scare me when you do that."

"That's kind of the point. You need a break, and why not with your friends? We care, and we want to help."

Leo nodded. "Sunset, Princess cabin. Sounds like a plan."

Piper rolled her eyes and left.

This was going to be an awesome night.

Leo wasn't only at her cabin at sunset, he was early. He combed his hair and tried to clean up, not knowing what to expect. Piper smiled.

"Now let's get Jason." The duo walked over together. Leo knocked on Jason's door.

Jason came out and smiled at Leo. "Long time, no see."

"Same thing to you. Even though that was yesterday."

"That was last week."

"Oh."

"That's why we're going to fun!"

"What are we doing again?"

"Watching the stars. Problem?"

"Sounds more of a couple thing."

"Friends can do it too."

"Pipes come on. Jason-"

"I'm with Piper on this one. Come with us."

Leo stared at Jason, as if Jason was insane. "Jason, since when did you break the rules _willingly?_"

Jason crossed his arms. "You're not getting out of this one."

Leo opened his mouth to argue, but when he got a look from Piper, he closed it again. "You guys win, but isn't it against the rules to be out late?"

Piper shrugged. "We'll be careful," Piper didn't seem very concerned.

An evil smirk settled on Leo's face. His hyper ADHD jumped at the opportunity. "I like the sound of that, I'm in."

They had been talking for awhile, and when most of the campers left for the campfire sing-along, the trio stayed. They waited until the were sure that they wouldn't be detected.

Piper led them to the back of Athena's cabin, and then had the boys help her up onto the weapon shed's roof. They got up onto the roof of the cabin.

"Is this where we're going to watch the stars?"

"Nope, we're not there yet."

They jumped a few roofs until they settled on the grass that was the Demeter's cabin's ceiling.

"Now this is a sweet place to see the stars. Great job Pipes."

"And they'll never look for us up here. We'll just stay in the middle, so no one can see us..."

"You did your homework," Jason remarked.

"You bet I did. I wanted to make this perfect, which is why I brought..." Piper unzipped the backpack she had brought with her," ...this."

Leo stared at the candy and soda in Piper's backpack," You're the best."

"Take what you want," The boys obliged.

They laid down on the soft grass, watching the stars.

Even with sugar in his system, Leo couldn't fight off sleep for much longer. He was out like a light. That left Piper and Jason time to talk.

"Can't blame Leo. He hasn't had something like this in awhile. He deserves it," Jason said thoughtfully, sipping on his soda.

"I know."

Jason took a good long look at Piper before asking," Why watching the stars? You were so prepared."

Piper took a long time before answering." One of the memories I had was watching a meteor shower. It was so special, I wanted... I wanted to relive it for real."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad you invited Leo. Why was it so special?"

A blush rose in Piper's cheeks. She was glad Jason was so focused on the stars. "that was the first time we kissed, then, but-"

Jason pressed his lips to hers. Piper was surprised, but soon she closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss. When they broke apart, they both watched the stars again, but this time, Jason slipped his hand into hers.

The couple stayed like this for quite some time.

When it was midnight, Piper started to pack the uneaten candy and soda. She nudged Leo with her foot.

"Leo, come on, we have to get to bed," Leo simply nodded and stood.

The trio got back onto the ground without much sound. Jason and Piper helped Leo to his cabin, and Jason walked Piper back to her cabin.

"So this was fun," Piper said.

"Yeah..." Jason leaned forward and kissed her again. "See you in the morning."

Piper nodded. She watched Jason walk away. She would remember this night for a long time.

**And I do have a poll, so if you could vote that's be great! ~Dark Phoenix**


End file.
